Written in the Stars
by CSIxfanatic
Summary: Nick/Greg pairing, Nick/Sara pairing, Catherine/Warrick pairing. Nick and Sara realize their feelings for eachother, but then disaster strikes, making Sara leave. Greg and Nick need eachothers company
1. Chapter 1

**Written in the Stars**

"Finally," he thought to himself, "finally."

No one knew why Nick was so happy though. Except for one person. He had been so upset for days, and no one knew why. Now he was ecstatic, and only one person knew why. His one person, the one he loved.

A few days earlier Sara had been sitting in her office, drinking her morning coffee. It was horrible, being the office coffee. She hadn't seen Nick at work for a week, and had just been wondering where he was, when he had walked in. He had had a strange look on his face, like he had wanted to say something. He must have had decided not to, because he had remained silent.

"Where have you been?" Sara had asked cautiously, not wanting to spoil his good mood, but wanting to fill the silence, "I haven't seen you for a while."

Nick had replied, "Grissom gave me a week off. Said something like 'you look really stressed' or something. He wouldn't let me turn it down."

After a while he had said, "Shouldn't you still be home? Your arm hasn't healed yet," pointing to her arm.

"I was lonely," was her answer, "I wanted some company. Work was the best answer. But Grissom refuses to put me on a case though, so it isn't really work. More like watching people work."

"I see," Nick had said, "Hey, can I ask you something?

"Sure," Sara had said hesitantly, "As long as it doesn't involve anything about me and Grissom. Last time someone asked a question like that, the whole lab thought I was in love with Grissom."

"Really, I had no idea about that," Nick had said excitedly, receiving a disappointing glare from Sara. "Sorry. Um, I was going to ask you, if, um, if…if we could go for dinner on Friday?"

So this was what all this was about. Now Sara was getting worried. She had thought that her flair was getting Grissom's attention. So much for that, she had actually caught Nick's eye. "I don't know," Sara had given, "Can I think about it?"

"Sure," Nick's grin had faded into a frown. He had left the room right after that in a hurry. He had left Sara alone until Thursday, depressing everyone with his glum looks. Then, on Thursday, he had brought up the subject again. This time the answer had been different. It was set. They were going to the nicest restaurant in town. She had surprised him with what he wanted.

Nick squealed again with joy at the thought of dinner with Sara. He wondered what they would do afterwards, go to one of their houses or just go straight home to bed. He hoped the first, he wanted Sara desperately in bed and this would be the way to get it.

On Friday morning Nick was rushing around the house, doing some cleaning. He didn't want to be caught with a messy house if they did end up coming back there. His bed was made perfectly, and the house was spotless. Nick was glad he had taken the day off, because he would have been too distracted to do anything properly.

Sara was ready at five, although dinner was for six-thirty. She had to admit, she was quite excited at the thought of going out with Nick while she was still going hard with Grissom.

At six Nick arrived at her house. It was all they could do to contain their excitement. They were basically bouncing on the spot.

At the restaurant they sat through dinner, talking to each other. Sara admitted that she was going out with Grissom, even though it was not allowed for a supervisor to go out with one of the team. She said that she was still happy to be there. Nick admitted that he had made other plans for this evening because he hadn't thought that she would agree, but when she did, he cancelled his other plans.

After dinner Nick invited Sara over for a beer. The wine he had had with dinner wasn't letting him think straight. He was saying strange things. His head was spinning and he needed to go to the washroom. He went, and when he came back, Sara replied with a yes. "Yes to what??" Nick asked. He was overly confused. He didn't know what he had asked her.

"You asked me over to your house, honey" She replied. The wine was obviously affecting her too, as she would never say that to anyone. Except maybe Grissom. She giggled and walked out to his car.

Nick sighed and followed her out. He would just have to deal with this like a mature adult. Nothing crazy, and nothing that he would regret later on.

Back at home Nick went to the kitchen and took out two beers. He walked into the living room where Sara had made herself comfortable on the couch. Nick thought that she was a little too comfortable. He placed the beers on the table just before Sara pulled him into a hug. She kissed him with all the strength she had. He was enjoying it, so he kissed her back. This caused Sara to moan with pleasure. Not even Grissom was this good.

When Sara paused, Nick looked at her with longing, "Wanna go to the bedroom?" he asked. He had promised himself that he wouldn't get it on with any of his coworkers. Here he was, breaking his promise.

First item of clothing on the list, Sara's shirt. She willingly pulled it off. But then she jumped on Nick, pulling of first his shirt, then his pants. Before she got too far he said, "Oh no you didn't," and pulled down her skirt. She gasped as she realized how cold it was. They laid down on the bed and breathed heavily for a while.

After a while Sara started talking. "Take them off, Nick. You know I want you to," she said. Nick stood up slowly and grabbed the elastic of his boxers. They loosened and fell to the floor. Sara giggled. She hadn't seen anything like this for a while. Grissom wasn't willing to do this quite yet.

"Is this what you were expecting," Nick asked. He wasn't sure if she would be pleased with what she saw. A lot of women had cringed when they saw how small he was.

"Oh most definitely," Sara answered, "but now it's my turn." She pulled Nick close to her back onto the bed. She guided his hands to the elastic of her panties and he pulled them down. He immediately looked at her face. He did not want to violate her privacy.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nick asked. "We can stop now if you like. I know that you're with Grissom and that he would not want you to do this."

Sara gave him a strange look and he realized that she wanted to go all the way. He sighed and placed a condom on the night table. He wanted to be safe with this.

He kissed Sara very gently at first, and then he went harder. She seemed to like a lot of tongue in her kisses. He gave her what she wanted. It was, after all, exactly what he liked.

When Nick felt his erection growing, he pulled the condom out of the package. He rolled it onto himself while Sara watched him. She looked excited and a little nervous. He gave her a quick hug before he got going.

He slid himself into her slowly, hoping that he wasn't hurting her. When Sara moaned, Nick stopped, thinking that she wanted him to. "No No," she moaned, "faster." With that Nick moved faster.

But something was wrong. Just as Nick came, the condom slipped off inside of Sara. She could feel Nick tense up and when he pulled himself out, she noticed that the condom was gone. "Get it out!" she growled. Nick hurriedly pulled the condom out and Sara got herself dressed in a hurry. "You ought to know better, you fool," were her last words just before she left the apartment.

"Mature adult?" Nick thought to himself, "Yeah right!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone for the long wait. My Grandma died and I was having a few problems finding my inspiration to type this up but I have it back.

Just a note that I do not own CSI, CBS does.

Chapter 2

Greg walked into Sofia's office after his shift was over. "Just confirming our date tonight."

"6:00 at the Buona Sera," she replied, "we'll have a great time!"

That put a smile on Greg's face. He rushed to his car and drove home. He wanted the perfect outfit for the evening.

When he got home he couldn't find anything good to wear. He decided to see Nick for some advice on evening wear.

After Nick answered the door, Greg wondered why he was so tired and pale. He didn't look too healthy. Nick had to lie and say that he wasn't feeling well and that this was the reason he had skipped work.

When Nick finally realized that Greg wanted clothes, he took him into his bedroom. Greg sat on the bed while Nick took out his best suit. That was when he noticed the plastic tube on the bed.

With all the field experience that Greg had, he knew what it was. "Girl trouble last night," he asked with a smile on his face, happy that he knew Nick was keeping up to his reputation as a girl lover.

"Why do you say tha…," Nick said, groaning as he saw the used condom, "Don't even think about asking! Now go! You have your clothes from me. I have enough stuff to worry about."

"Pretty bad, huh?" said Greg, "Don't worry, we've all had bad times. Everyone has to know that. You should…"

"I said get out!" Nick snarled, "and don't bother me again.

Sofia had been waiting for 10 minutes already. Greg was late, as usual. When had he ever been there early, or even on time.

When he finally showed up she told him, "If you're late on more time, it's over. You hear me? One more time." Greg just nodded his head as she got into the car.

At the restaurant Greg was silent. He was thinking about how to break the news to Sofia. He didn't want to excite her too much, but he had to tell her.

"Sofia," he said, "I have to tell you something very important. Do you remember the movie we saw last year, the one where the guy cheated on his girlfriend and ended up marrying another girl?" When she nodded he continued on, "I'm like that guy. You see…"

"Oh no!" Sofia said, "No, not you. You, you, you wouldn't!"

"Yeah I would," Greg said, "I really, really would."

"We're done!" Sofia yelled, "We're through! I thought you didn't like me but I didn't think you would cheat on me! Don't try to defend yourself! I never in this world thought you would do this to me! Never talk to me again!"

Sofia ran out of the restaurant sobbing into her hands. Greg sat there with a shocking realization that he had just been dumped by the person he loved most in all the world. He stared down at the ring he had been about to give her, and that's when the tears came.

"Sofia, no." He said in a strained voice.


End file.
